


Instinct

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.Can I stay here? On your couch?
Relationships: Martin Fitzgerald/Danny Taylor
Kudos: 2





	Instinct

_What are you doing here?_

Shifts from his place on the couch, the leather creaking beneath him. Softer than he imagined, worn with time and age and he finds himself running his fingertips absently over the arm.

_What? I can't stop by to visit?_

Scent thick in his nose, heavy musk and it reminds him of darkness. Lost places that hold no interest to anyone and he breathes deep.

_It's four o'clock in the morning._

That should mean something, shouldn't it? Quick glance to the digital display of the VCR, glaring in harsh shades of aqua and why yes Martin, it is indeed four o'clock. Wonders if that makes him too early or too late.

_Sorry._

Back to the leather beneath his fingers, tracing invisible lines and he thinks he might want to fall asleep on it. Surrounded by the scent of dust and earth and want.

_Danny?_

Probably woke Martin up, judging from his sleep messed hair and the pillow creased lines marring his face. And he should feel guilty, but he doesn't, not really. And God, that sound, echoing through the room and his fingers press harder, deeper. Wonders if Martin's skin is as soft as the couch.

_I...um, couldn't sleep?_

Wants to sleep, craves it like a drowning man craves air. If air can be craved, and can it? He's not certain, doesn't think you can actually crave a necessity; luxuries, sure, sin, definitely, but something as basic as breathing, surely that's only instinct. Thinks Martin might be instinct, reminds him of the natural oils from the couch, bleeding into his hand, making his fingers sticky.

_Would you stop that._

No, can't, don't want to. Likes it too much and the sound burns in his ears. Ringing in time with his heartbeat but Danny stops. Places his hands in his lap, neatly folded and Martin's glaring.

_You want me to go?_

Should leave, go home and try to sleep but he doesn't have a leather couch and his house doesn't smell like wood and cloves. Doesn't smell like Martin and he won't sleep.

_Danny, why are you here?_

Good question, as far as questions go. Almost a shame he doesn't have an answer and he has a feeling shrugging won't be enough. Does it anyway, glancing up from his hands and Martin's still staring. Not quite blinking and Danny feels selfish.

_Can I stay here? On your couch?_

Burrow into soft leather and softer blankets and he might feel safe. Content even and he's tired, exhausted even and Martin's nodding. Standing from his place in the chair and disappearing into shadow cloaked darkness. Returning moments later with blankets in hand and Danny smiles.

_Thanks._

_I'm all right, you know._

But you almost weren't, Danny swallows, nodding instead and shifting until he's lying on his back. Staring up at the blank ceiling and Martin turns off the light.

_I know._


End file.
